Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to waterfowl decoys used by hunters and more specifically to a waterfowl decoy that is animated and can simulate a feeding motion while floating upon a body of water.
Description of the Related Art
Ducks mostly feed in shallow bodies of water where they are able to tip their bodies forward putting their heads and breasts underwater and forage on the bottom of the water body for insects and vegetation, commonly referred to as a “dabbling duck.” As they forage they move or kick with their feet in the water to propel them in the water. The tail of a waterfowl that is visible above the water surface also moves as the duck forages for food. This motion creates movement on the water surface resulting in surface ripples or small waves around the body of the duck.
Various attempts have been made in the art to provide a decoy that can simulate the feeding motion of waterfowl in a body of water. Such attempts, however, have failed to provide a free-floating decoy that is self contained and capable of remote operation while simulating a realistic feeding motion. One common arrangement of a decoy configured for attempting to simulate a dabbling duck utilizes a cable and pulley system, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,457,295 to Woodhead, which requires a line to be pulled by the hunter to cause the head of the decoy to bob in the water. The device, however, also requires an anchor that is positioned in the water below the decoy.
Other decoy devices require the decoy to be coupled to a stake that provides a rigid object against which the decoy can articulate. U.S. Pat. No. 2,434,355 to Signalness discloses such a decoy. Similar to the device disclosed by Woodhead, however, the decoy remains relatively fixed in place and must be staked in another location if it is desirable to move the decoy.
Various weight systems provide a counterbalance to a decoy that can float on water. U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,554 to Kinney et al. discloses a decoy with a movable weight. The weight is suspended from the body of the decoy. The weight can be pivoted from a position below the body of the decoy to a position in front of the body of the decoy to cause the decoy to move from an upright position to a feeding position. The weight is actuated by a continuous drive motor that causes the decoy to move between these two positions in a regular and steady fashion. Such motion, however, does not accurately and realistically simulate the motion of a dabbling duck.
The present invention provides a decoy that is capable of simulating a dabbling duck on the surface of a body of water to not only simulate the tail motion of a dabbling duck, but to cause surface ripples in the water surrounding the decoy to provide a realistic simulation of a dabbling duck.